


The Adventures of Ranger Rookie and Deputy Dork (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And both magical creatures, But they don't know the other is magic, Cop Derek Hale, Cop Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Spanish Translation, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, They're partners, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando el sheriff le dice a Stiles que va a tener un compañero, no está exactamente emocionado. ¿Cómo se supone que debe mantener su magia en secreto con algún novato atrapado en su coche patrulla todo el día?Cuando la madre de Derek decide mudar otra vez su manada a Beacon Hills, espera unirse a la policial local. Tiene que esconder su condición de hombre lobo al pobre e inocente compañero.Derek es asignado para ser el nuevo compañero de Stiles en el Departamento del Sheriff. Uno es un mago y el otro un hombre lobo. Ninguno sabe lo que el otro puede hacer. ¿Qué podría salir mal?





	The Adventures of Ranger Rookie and Deputy Dork (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Ranger Rookie and Deputy Dork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415162) by [shipNslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipNslash/pseuds/shipNslash). 



> Nota de la traductora: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a shipNslash por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

**Es marzo cuando su padre le dice que va a tener un nuevo compañero.**

—¿En serio, papá? El hecho de que Parrish se mudó no significa que necesite un nuevo socio. Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

— No sucederá, hijo.

Stiles siempre supo que algún día se convertiría en policía. Siguiendo los pasos de su viejo y todo eso. Él no siempre supo que iba a ser un mago elemental, pero bueno. Cuando la vida te da limones.

— Las únicas personas que conocen mi magia eres tú, Scott y Parrish. No puedo empezar a estar al lado de un tipo nuevo que ni siquiera conoce la mierda de los cordones de los zapatos y ¡quién va a decir mi secreto!

— Tendrás que aprender a evitarlo, Stiles. Necesitas un compañero.

Había comenzado a estudiar magia cuando tenía quince años y un mago cercano se había puesto en contacto con él. Le había dicho a Stiles que iba a morir pronto y que necesitaba un aprendiz. Le había dicho a Stiles que su chispa era fuerte. Él tenía razón.

— ¡He sido Agente durante cuatro años! Puedo cuidar de mi propia espalda. ¡Literalmente! Puedo ver literalmente mi propia espalda, acabo de dominar este nuevo hechizo donde yo...

— Agente Stilinski, estás trabajando con el Agente Hale el lunes. Sin peros.

— ¿Agente Hale? Como en la familia Hale? ¿Esos bichos raros que educaron en casa a todos de sus 47 hijos? ¿Los que se mudaron de la ciudad hace años?

— Bueno, están volviendo.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos estamos mudando de nuevo?

— Sí, Derek. Nuestra familia ha tenido esas tierras por generaciones. Es hora de que la manada Hale vuelva a tener la posición como guardianes de Beacon Hills.

Cuando Derek tenía quince años, había tomado una decisión horrible. Una decisión que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo. Sin embargo, su familia lo hizo e hicieron las maletas y se mudaron a Wyoming al día siguiente.

— ¿Qué hay de Ka… Qué hay de los cazadores?

— Chris Argent se comunicó con nosotros y compartió algunas noticias impactantes. Su hermana, esposa y su padre han sido arrestados y están cumpliendo cadena perpetua por múltiples cargos de asesinato y crimen organizado. Prometió permanecer fuera de nuestro negocio siempre que guardemos nuestra parte de la tregua.

Derek intenta recordar cómo era Beacon Hills. Espesos bosques, lugareños amigables. Sin embargo, había sido demasiado tiempo; su vida estaba aquí.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para trabajar? He sido guardabosques aquí desde que me gradué de la escuela secundaria.

— Hay un Departamento del Sheriff en Beacon Hills, Derek. Tendrían suerte de tenerte.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

Stiles echa un vistazo al Derek Hale en la oficina de su padre el lunes por la mañana. Él es... bueno, caliente. Él es caliente y alto, entusiasta y gruñón. Sus cejas están inclinadas hacia abajo y sus labios están torcidos hacia un lado y su uniforme es definitivamente demasiado apretado porque la camisa de Stiles no tira de los botones de esa manera.

Su padre lo ve mirándolo y lo saluda. Stiles cruza la puerta con la gracia de un mono de circo inexperto y, aunque Derek Hale no se muestra impresionado, conserva las opiniones que pueda tener sobre el tema.

— Agente Hale, este es el Agente Stilinski. Él te enseñará cómo funciona todo.

— Encantado de conocerte. —gruñe Derek, su voz indica que no es agradable encontrarse con Stiles.

— Que pasa, hombre. — Stiles da su sonrisa característica que también corteja a todas las damas, Scott. Derek parece no afectado. —Uh. No creo que tu parte superior sea de tu tlla. Probablemente deberíamos obtener un más grande. Odiarías sacarle el ojo de un delincuente con un botón, ¿sabes?

El siguiente silencio hace que el cansado suspiro del jefe Stilinski suene muy fuerte.

— El Agente Hale aquí era un Guardabosques en Yellowstone. Él será una buena adición a nuestro equipo.

Stiles toma las cejas enojadas y los brazos cruzados y siente que su boca comienza a moverse sin permiso. —¿Podría ser una buena adición con el Agente Weaver, tal vez?

— Se unirá a ti en el coche patrulla PC04, final de la discusión. No dejes que te intimide, Hale. —El Sheriff les da un gesto de despedida y Stiles mira hacia la estatua de un nuevo compañero.

— De acuerdo, Novato Ranger. —dice Stiles cuando Derek no dice nada. —Vamos a ver cómo funciona todo.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

Los primeros días de trabajo son... no tan malos. Cuando se había emparejado con el hijo del sheriff, Derek había esperado un niño mimado que pasaba por el nepotismo. Lo que obtuvo fue un compañero competente, aunque parlanchín y peculiar.

Él explica todo lo que Derek necesita saber, y más, en detalle, y le da a Derek la oportunidad de sentarse y adaptarse a los cambios en silencio. No es hasta el viernes en el almuerzo cuando comienza una conversación que requiere respuestas.

— Entonces, Agente Hale, ¿tienes hermanos? —La boca de Stiles está llena de papas fritas rizadas y batido de leche al mismo tiempo y Derek se debate entre el disgusto y la diversión.

— Dos hermanas y un hermano.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo fuiste Guardabosques?

— Desde que me gradué de la escuela secundaria hace seis años. —Stiles golpea sus dedos contra su batido, nervioso e hiperactivo.

Justo cuando Derek piensa que se les permitirá quedarse en silencio, Stiles pone una expresión cómicamente triste y, con una voz desagradablemente alta, dice :—Así que, Agente Stilinski, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva en la policía?

Derek siente que sus labios se contraen en una sonrisa. —Entonces, Agente Stilinski... —Él obedientemente repite solo para ser cortado.

— Mis amigos me llaman Stiles.

— Entonces, ¿Stiles...? —Dice, agitando la mano para que el hombre más joven continúe.

— Cuatro años. Es realmente lo único que he querido. Ya sabes, proteger y servir yada yada yada. —Sus latidos del corazón son constantes y honestos, y Derek siente que se está encariñando con el tonto (guapo) hombre frente a él.

— Lo hago. Sabes, eso es. Es un trabajo gratificante. —Stiles asiente con la cabeza feliz y Derek capta el aroma del filón de alivio a través del fuerte olor a hierbas y especias de Stiles. Huele a jardín, terroso y cubierto de docenas de plantas diferentes

— Cuéntame más sobre el misterioso Derek Hale. Somos compañeros, debemos conocernos bastante bien. —Derek asiente y abre la boca para hablar, pero no sale nada. Su vida gira en torno al trabajo, del cual Stiles ya sabe, y la manada, algo que Stiles no puede saber nunca.

— Yo... ¿como el bosque? —Siente que sale como una pregunta y hace una mueca. Así se hace, Hale.

— ¿Sí? ¡Yo también! —Stiles se entusiasma, sin parecer darse cuenta del comportamiento de Derek. —Tengo suficiente del centro de la ciudad en el trabajo, se siente bien estar entre árboles, ¿eh?

Suena tan serio, tan honesto, que Derek no puede evitar asentir con la cabeza. —Exactamente.

— Hola! —Stiles se levanta en su asiento como si simplemente no pudiera contener su emoción. —Alguna vez ambos somos libres, deberíamos...

Rápidamente cierra la boca y se desinfla, dejando a Derek con un latigazo inducido por Stiles.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en confusión.

— Deberíamos, eh, deberíamos llevar el coche patrulla para un lavado, ¿eh?

— Está bien. —dice Derek lentamente, pero Stiles ya se ha ido por otra tangente y Derek se encoge de hombros.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

— Mantén la calma, Stilinski. —murmura Stiles por lo bajo mientras se lava las manos en el baño.

Se había puesto tan interesado en conocer a Derek que casi lo había invitado a correr por el bosque. Pero cuando Stiles trota a través de los bosques, el bosque le devuelve el saludo. Los árboles florecen, los arroyos balbucean, los ciervos se detienen para oler su cabello. Y eso es mucho más difícil de explicar por qué nunca hay caca de pájaro en el banco favorito de Stiles.

Cuando regresa al coche patrulla, su nuevo compañero se apoya en él de forma casual, labios rojos chupando los restos de un batido de fresa.

— ¿ Listo para atrapar a algunos adolescentes besándose en el parque, Agente Hale? —Pregunta jovialmente.

— En realidad, mis amigos me llaman Derek. —El hombre mayor no sonríe, pero Stiles puede ver la alegría escondida en sus ojos verdes. Quizás esto no será tan malo...

— Bueno, Derek, empecemos. —Suben al coche patrulla y Stiles ve a Derek tomando notas sobre el protocolo de configuración.

— PC04 a central, de vuelta en servicio, cambio. —dice Stiles por la radio mientras salen del estacionamiento.

—Justo a tiempo. —La radio vuelve a sonar. —Tenemos un informe de peligro infantil proveniente del 4481 Hillberry Drive. PC08 ya está en el lugar y solicitando un respaldo.

El buen humor es aspirado del coche como el calor en una tormenta de lluvia. Stiles deja su cabeza chocar contra el volante mientras responde. —PC04 respondiendo, ETA diez minutos, cambio y corto.

Cuando Stiles enciende las sirenas y se despega, puede ver a Derek enroscar sus manos en puños. —Escucha, todavía eres técnicamente un suplente en pruebas. No puedes interactuar con un pervertido o sospechoso. Cuando lleguemos allí, ayúdanos a establecer un perímetro si es necesario, o comience a documentar la escena si no es así. ¿Entendido?

Derek asiente y Stiles entiende su silencio. Cuando se detienen en la escena, hay un hombre luchando en el césped con el Agente Divers y un niño pequeño con el pelo rizado encogido detrás del Agente Jones. Stiles inmediatamente sale del coche, con los puños en la mano, y se precipita al lado de Danvers.

Después de una breve pelea, el hombre está esposado y empujado en la parte posterior del otro coche patrulla. —Él es mi chico, ¡no tienes derecho a interferir!

— Sí, díselo al juez, Lahey. —escupe Stiles.

— A la mierda. Él es una pequeña mierda inútil de todos modos. Bastardo ingrato.

Stiles le saca el dedo a Lahey antes de dejarlo con Danvers y se vuelve para buscar a Derek. Cuando no puede encontrarlo, Jones señala hacia la casa.

— Entró para llevar a Isaac una bolsa para que se durmiera. —Ella dice, y el niño asiente.

— El Señor Derek prometió que encontraría mis zapatos de Spider-Man. —Isaac tiene un hematoma asomando por debajo de la línea del cabello y la sangre gotea de sus rizos y Stiles tiene que tomar una respiración profunda.

— Hola, Jones. ¿Por qué tú y Danvers no salen? Yo y Hale mantendremos a Isaac aquí hasta que llegue el trabajador social. —Jones asiente y Stiles va a sentarse en el césped junto al niño mientras ella se aleja.

— Hola, Isaac. Mi nombre es Stiles.

— Hola, Señor. Stiles. —Su voz tiene una cortesía antinatural para un niño de seis años.

— Sabes, Isaac, puedo hacer algunos trucos de magia. ¿Quieres ver? —Cuando asiente ansiosamente y mueve sus rizos, Stiles no puede evitar sonreír.

Él hace algunos trucos simples que incluso los humanos podrían llevar a cabo. Flores de la manga, monedas detrás de la oreja. Luego, después de comprobar si hay curiosos, Stiles se acerca a Isaac.

— ¿Sabías que incluso puedo arreglar boo boos? Aquí, ¿puedo sostener tu mano? —Cuando su flaca mano se ahueca en una de las manos callosas de Stiles, el mago usa su mano libre para tocar el hechizo de curación tatuado en su brazo. Si bien la curación nunca ha sido una magia instintiva para Stiles, pasó años practicando. Él puede sentir el hormigueo revelador justo cuando Isaac deja escapar un adorable jadeo. — Señor Stiles, ¡mis boo boos están todos mejor!

Stiles sonríe ampliamente y se inclina hacia atrás en la hierba para esperar a Derek. Cuando sale de la casa, tiene su cámara de pruebas colgada del cuello y una bolsa Walmart en la mano. Su rostro parece asesino, rabia clara incluso para el niño que estaba metido en el costado de Stiles.

—Hey, Novato Ranger, quita las cejas asesinas, ¿de acuerdo? —Dice y Derek al menos se ve un poco disgustado antes de usar una expresión más apropiada.

—Hola, Isaac. ¡Encontré todo lo que me pediste! Incluso agarré algunos de tus cómics para que no te aburras. —Y luego los tres se sentaron y esperaron a la trabajadora social, Stiles siendo su habitual hablador y Derek siendo sorprendentemente amigable con los niños.

Cuando la trabajadora social se retira diez minutos después, Stiles dice lo mismo. —Fuiste realmente bueno con él.

— Sí... Sí, tengo mucha familia, ¿sabes? —Stiles no lo sabe, pero asiente de todos modos.

— Entonces ¿Cómo estaba todo allí? ¿Obtener alguna imagen para la DA? —La cara de Derek vuelve a convertirse en rabia antes de que Stiles pueda terminar la pregunta.

— Hay vidrios rotos por toda la cocina. Y ... Stiles, hay un congelador roto en el sótano que tiene sangre por todo el interior. Huele a orina y lágrimas y ...

— ¿Lágrimas? —Stiles se ha acostumbrado a ser vago en los informes policiales: "no se puede escribir exactamente 'magia usada para preguntar al perro de la familia si hubo uno o dos intrusos' en una declaración, pero '¿olía a lágrimas'? Esa era una pregunta difícil.

— ¡No! No literalmente. Es sólo... —Derek da un gesto de la mano vaga y Stiles se apiada de él.

— Mala vibraciones, hombre. Te entiendo ¿Qué me dices si vamos este puesto de helados tan pronto como llegé la unidad de la escena del crimen y buscamos un cachorro para salvar? —Derek deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y Stiles le palmea la espalda. —El primer niño es duro. Lo hiciste bien.

La sonrisa de Derek es como el sol asomando por detrás de las nubes de tormenta y Stiles tiene que morderse la lengua cuando siente mariposas en el estómago. Él ya era injustamente guapo y ahora él también es una buena persona. Bueno mierda

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

— Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu primera semana, Der-Bear? —Derek deja escapar un gemido silencioso mientras Laura se deja caer sobre la cama de Derek y se estira sobre sus piernas. La voz de Laura tiene el tono de la canción que ha estado usando para molestar a Derek desde que eran niños.

— Estuvo bien.

— ¿Bien? —Cora entra, de repente se abre camino por debajo del codo de Derek. ¿De dónde vino?

— Sí, está bien.

De repente, Malia redistribuye las almohadas y Derek se resigna a la pila de cachorros. —Entonces, ¿por qué hueles tan triste?

— Hemos arrestado a un padre abusivo hoy. Stiles dice que es más fácil, pero. —Derek se encoge de hombros vagamente y las tres chicas -mujeres, Derek se recuerda, que ahora son mujeres- asienten con la cabeza comprensivamente.

— Pero él no puede oler su miedo, escuchar sus pequeños corazones latiendo fuera de su pecho. —dice Laura, siempre la sabia alfa en formación.

— Exactamente. Pero Stiles tiene realmente el trabajo en casa. Su padre es el Sheriff, así que ha crecido viendo esto.

— ¿Sheriff Stilinski? Eso significa que el nombre de su compañero es... Stiles Stilinski? —Malia hizo el ruido en una perfecta imitación de su padre.

— No, Stiles es solo un apodo. —Cuando los tres jadean en voz alta, Derek sabe que ha jugado su mano.

— ¿Un apodo?

— ¡Der-Bear, nunca has usado un apodo en tu vida!

— Cuéntanos más sobre Stiles -solo-es-un-apodo Stilinski!

¿De verdad? piensa Derek. Laura y Malia son ambas madres ahora. Cora está a un año de ser fisioterapeuta. —¿No tienen algo más importante que hacer que molestarme sobre mi nuevo compañero?

— No, Derek. —dice Laura, su voz extrañamente seria. —Con quién pasas tu tiempo es muy importante para nosotras. —Maldita alfa en entrenamiento... —Ahora, cuéntanos todo sobre Stiles.

Las chicas se ríen como si fueran brujas en lugar de hombres lobo y Derek se frota los ojos. Él podría decir muchas cosas. Que Stiles nunca parece callarse, que sus tatuajes son absurdos y poco profesionales, que su cabello es demasiado fofo y que sus labios son demasiado rojos.Pero es un lugar

— Es un buen agente. Él toma este trabajo en serio. Creo que realmente hace todo lo que puede todos los días para ayudar a todas las personas con las que interactúa.

— Oh, guau. —La mano de Malia está acariciando el cabello de Derek con un simulacro de comodidad. —El pequeño secreto de Derek, un código moral honrado.

— ¿Vas a invitarlo a salir? —pregunta Cora, como si fuera así de fácil. Como si no tuviera que pedir permiso a su madre y se preguntara si alguna vez podría confiar en Stiles con su secreto. Como si no tuviera que sentirse culpable por traer a Stiles a este mundo. Como si los humanos, no retrocedieran disgustados con ellos.

Entonces, en lugar de responder, dice : —No tengo ningún secreto —y lanza a Malia y Cora sobre sus cabezas. Se ríen y se abalanzan sobre él y la pila de cachorros se disuelve en una lucha libre. Laura le envió una mirada que implicaba una 'conversación' sin embargo, y Derek da otro suspiro cansado.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

Es junio cuando Stiles decide que Derek es la cuarta persona más importante en su vida, además de su papá, Scott y Melissa.

— No, en serio, Scott! ¡Él es el mejor!

Scott pone los ojos en blanco, con el codo hundido en un cuenco de salvia. —Claro.

— ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Juntos somos los mejores! Él es del tipo fuerte y silencioso que hace que las personas se sientan seguras, yo soy el tipo amistoso y hablador que las anima. —El sheriff resopla al otro lado de la habitación. A Stiles se le impide defenderse cuando el paquete de lavanda en su mano estalla en llamas.

Es la luna llena, la mejor noche para mezclar nuevas pociones y llenar bolsas hexagonales. Scott y su padre siempre se van del trabajo, para echar una mano con la mitad no mágica de las cosas. Es una buena forma de pasar un rato en familia, con lo ocupados que están todos en el trabajo. Afortunadamente, Derek también había pedido la noche libre, por lo que no tuvo que inventar excusas.

— De verdad. No me he llevado tan bien con una nueva persona desde que encontré un inhalador de un nerd a un metro de profundidad en el cajón de arena en el campamento de verano. —Scott pone los ojos en blanco ante la provocación familiar.

— No he perdido mi inhalador desde el tercer año, Stiles. Déjalo ir.

— Sí, sí, sí. —Stiles cierra otra bolsa y extiende sus brazos. —¿Qué dices si tomamos un descanso, tomamos una cerveza y nos sentamos en el porche trasero un rato?

Scott asiente alegremente y se lanza al garaje para el refrigerador. El Sheriff viene detrás de Stiles y le da palmadas en la parte posterior.

— Estoy feliz de que tú y Hale estéis trabajando, hijo. —dice él. Stiles sonríe agradecido y se salen para encontrarse con Scott.

La chispa en Stiles se despliega y vibra, extasiada al sentir la luna en su rostro. Se sientan y hablan por un rato, Scott diciendo sinceros elogios de la nueva enfermera, Kira, a quien su madre lo había presentado y Stiles repitiendo historias sobre Derek ayudando a viejecitas y niños perdidos.

— Bien. Volvamos dentro y terminemos. Todo lo que nos queda son las bolsas de jengibre y veneno de serpiente de cascabel para la artritis de la Señora. Helmer y las patas de conejo rellenas de lobo para ese omega en Nuevo México que Allison encontró. —Sin embargo, antes de que el trío pueda regresar al porche, escuchan el sonido de un aullido de lobo viniendo de la montaña.

— ¿Eso fue un lobo? —La cabeza de Scott gira como si el lobo estuviera de alguna manera en su patio trasero.

— No, de ninguna manera. No ha habido lobos en California desde los años 60. —Objeta Stiles.

— Deben haber comenzado algún tipo de proyecto de reubicación o algo así. —Su padre dice desde la puerta.

Scott asiente y mientras los otros dos vuelven adentro, Stiles hace una pausa. El mago inclina su cabeza y estira su magia, sintiendo algo inusual. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea, está fuera de su alcance. Se encoge de hombros antes de darle una última mirada al bosque y regresar al interior.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

Al día siguiente, Derek se arrastra a la estación. Está llegando tarde, pero no puede hacerlo sentir mal. Sí, está agotado por la falta de sueño, pero también está rejuvenecido de la manada bajo la luna llena.

No le sorprende ver a Stiles en el capó de su coche patrulla, dos tazas de café balanceadas en una mano y una bolsa para llevar en la otra.

—¿Comienzo tardío, Novato Ranger? —Grita, alcanzando sus gafas de sol policiales estereotipadas. Su sonrisa es amplia y su cabello está alborotado.

Honestamente, no es profesional parecer tan... tan poco profesional.

— ¡He estado sentado aquí por quince minutos!

— Sí, lo siento. Mis hermanas se pusieron un poco locas anoche y ¡achoo! —Derek deja escapar un fuerte estornudo cuando se detiene junto a su compañero

—¿Estás bien, hombre? —pregunta Stiles, pero el hombre lobo apenas lo oye.

Derek toma un profundo y prácticamente se aleja de Stiles. ¿Eso era... acónito? Retrocede otro paso y fuerza un gruñido que al nudo en su garganta. Pánico. Derek se da cuenta. Esto es como se siente el pánico.

— Guau, Der. Te ves un poco pálido. ¿Tal vez deberías sentarte?

Stiles no puede ser un cazador, ¿verdad? Con sus sonrisas fáciles y manos suaves. Él había pensado lo mismo sobre Ka... sobre ella. Stiles también es bueno con una pistola, como ella. Ambos crecieron aquí, Stiles tenía incluso la edad adecuada para haber ido a la escuela con su sobrina.

La mente de Derek vuelve a una conversación sobre la forma en que Stiles hablo del bosque. Una conversación sobre cómo Stiles siempre sacaba el trabajo 'una vez al mes' para pasar el rato con su padre y compañero de cuarto. El tatuaje en el antebrazo de Stiles de una runa de destierro demoníaco que Derek siempre había supuesto era algo inconformista. Era posible...

— Aquí, amigo. ¿Por qué no subes al coche y te llevaré a casa?

Casa. En casa, donde toda su manada vive en la casa, casi los mata hace una década.

—¡No! —Él jadea con su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

— Oye? Está bien. Solo respira. ¿Qué está pasando?

Él inclina su cabeza hacia el pecho de Stiles y disminuye su respiración, tratando de mantener la calma. —Stiles, ¿te gusta... cazar?

— ¿Cazar? Hermano, ¡casi no puedo matar insectos! Nunca he estado cazando, nunca quise. —Mantente, tranquilo. Derek siente que el pánico comienza a disiparse.

— ¿Ni siquiera si fuera algo peligroso? ¿Como pumas o los lobos? —El pánico de Derek se disipa por completo en la carcajada de risas genuinas de Stiles.

— ¿Lobos? Oh, tú también. Le dije a Scott anoche que no hay lobos en California.

Derek respira otra vez y huele no solo a acónito, sino a todo tipo de plantas. El aroma normal de Solo Stiles, solo que más fuerte de lo normal.

— Lo siento —respira Derek echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero. —Yo solo... estoy resacoso y tu colonia es un poco fuerte hoy.

— ¿Mi colonia? ¡Oh! ¡Las hierbas! Lo siento, yo era ... Yo y Scott tenemos un jardín en nuestro lugar, estábamos cosechando algunas hierbas y especias anoche. Jengibre, lavanda, acónito. Pueden ser bastante potentes en grandes cantidades.

— ¿Tú... jardín? —Toda la desesperación que Derek había sentido fue inmediatamente reemplazada por diversión por la imagen mental de Stiles cubierto de polvo y usando uno de esos sombreros de sol.

— ¡Hola, hombre! ¡No golpees mis pasatiempos, Señor Estoy-escribiendo-un-libro! —Stiles se burla de la ofensa y Derek juega con ella.

— Bueno, lo soy. Y creo que sé lo como ahora voy a nombrar al feo esbirro del villano.

Stiles se ríe de nuevo y es tan abierto, liviano y limpio que Derek se ríe también, ante la idea de que Stiles alguna vez podría ser un cazador. Que él alguna vez podría ser como ella.

— ¡Oye, una risa de mi compañero gruñón! Bien, por algo se empieza. Escuché por casualidad que había un gato atrapado en un árbol en algún lugar y le prometí a mi papá que te grabaría tratando de conseguirlo esta vez.

— ¡No soy gruñón! ¡Y no es mi culpa que a los gatos no les guste! —refunfuña Derek mientras sube y entra en su coche patrulla. —Eres el extraño.¡Te acuden como un gato pellizco! Y no solo los gatos, sus locas dueñas de gatos también te aman.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Stiles sonríe, entregándole una de las tazas de café. —¡Soy el Agente Apuesto!

— Más como el Agente Idiota. —gruñe Derek antes de tomar un sorbo. Había estado esperando el lodo tibio que obtiene todas las mañanas, pero el café es perfecto. Cálido, dulce y fuerte.

— Wow. Esto es bueno. Y está caliente. ¿Creí que dijiste que me estabas esperando? Esto sabe directamente que es de una máquina de espresso.

— Oh, sí, um, —Stiles de repente se pone rojo y Derek escucha su latido tartamudear. —Bueno, sí, acabo de decir eso para hacerte sentir mal. Ya sabes.

Mentira. Extraño. Derek entrecierra los ojos a Stiles por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. Nunca hay una razón para quejarse sobre un buen café. Derek respira profundamente por última vez, el aroma del café se mezcla con un millón de otras cosas. Las plantas, la suciedad, los pasteles en la bolsa, el leve olor a ozono.

Debe venir una tormenta piensa Derek mientras Stiles enciende el coche y se lanza a su plan para el día.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

— ¿Estás decepcionado por los chinos? —pregunta Stiles un par de días más tarde cuando él y Derek se quitan los uniformes.

— No, Stiles. ¿De verdad? Tú eres quien me dijo que el departamento de salud lo cerró hace dos semanas.

— Sí, pero eso fue por ternera contaminada. Sabes que voy a ordenar pollo kung pow.

— Um. No estás pidiendo pollo kung pow, porque No. Estamos. Yendo.

— Tío, estás siendo tan injus... —Stiles gira sobre sus talones para menear un dedo y siente el resto de la frase se atora en su garganta.

Derek está doblando su camisa de uniforme. Y aún no se ha puesto su camisa de civil. Y sus hombros están... allí. Y también lo está su espalda. Con un gran tatuaje. Stiles siente que se le seca la boca.

Había estado nervioso cuando se hizo su primer tatuaje. Era un garabato de una cerilla encendida que descansaba en un vaso de agua poco profundo, y lo usa prácticamente a diario para invocar o domar el fuego y congelar o derretir el agua. Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en una experiencia genial. Diseñar arte para ocultar runas y conjuros con aplicaciones prácticas en todo su cuerpo era casi un hobby. Realmente le había gustado.

¿Pero ver un tatuaje en la espalda musculosa de Derek? Eso era algo de lo que realmente le podía gustar, por así decirlo. Es un símbolo que Stiles reconoce de un libro sobre historia sobrenatural, tres espirales que se unen en el medio. Muy buen gusto, probablemente algo que Derek había encontrado en alguna parte de Internet.

— ¿Hola? ¿Stiles?

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! —Parpadea para encontrar a Derek agitando su mano en la cara de Stiles con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tierra a Stiles? ¿Dónde has ido? —Su tono es ligero y Stiles intenta relacionarlo, a pesar del calor que se forma en su estómago.

— Uh, tu tatuaje. No te identifiqué como un tatuador.

— No tengo nada que ti. Habla el dicto a las tintas ¿Es incluso el reglamento del Departamento del Sheriff no dice nada por tener tantos tatuajes expuestos? —Las cejas de Derek se hunden para formar una expresión perpleja.

— Um. No. Pero esa fue la única vez que jugué la carta de hijo del sheriff, así que a la mayoría de las personas no les importa. —Stiles intenta controlar su sonrojo mientras se da la vuelta y termina de atar sus botas de montaña. Su padre mira hacia otro lado cuando se trata de sus tatuajes porque sabe su propósito, pero Stiles todavía se siente raro con el favoritismo.

— Bien. Así que. No chino. ¿Qué hay de solo pedir una pizza? Podría ir por una de carne profunda ahora mismo. —Stiles asiente tontamente y sigue a Derek al estacionamiento.

Casi han llegado al Camaro cuando Stiles sisea de dolor ante la aguda picadura de una runa en su muslo que se activa. Él sabe sin verificar que es su hechizo de frontera. Una criatura sobrenatural debe haber puesto en marcha una de sus protecciones.

— Hola, hombre, —comienza, el cerebro luchando por pensar en una excusa para escacearse de la pizza. —Creo que tengo que...

El teléfono de Derek suena y Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Derek le da el dedo de 'solo un minuto' y responde con un mantra profesional. —Agente Hale, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? Oh, hey, mamá. ¿Que pasa?

Cuando Derek habla con su madre, Stiles saca un papel y un lápiz de su bolso. Rápidamente dibuja un contorno aproximado de Beacon Hills y se aleja casualmente de su compañero antes de agregar una pequeña runa al centro de la página. Él ya usa la magia con demasiada frecuencia alrededor de Derek para cosas pequeñas: calentar el café frío, enfriar el coche patrulla ya que el aire acondicionado está roto. Él necesita ser más cuidadoso.

Pasa los dedos sobre la página y observa cómo una pequeña chispa de fuego se enciende y luego se apaga, dejando un pequeño agujero quemado en la página. Ahí está el intruso, no muy lejos por lo que parece. Se da la vuelta para decirle a Derek que no se siente muy bien, pero se detiene al ver al hombre más grande frotándose el hombro tímidamente.

— Oye, mi mamá me necesita. Odio salir bajo fianza pero ...

— No, es genial. La familia primero, Der. —Whoo. Esquivó una bala allí.

— Genial. Bueno, te veré mañana, Agente Idiota. —La sonrisa de Derek es vacilante y conmovedora, y deja a Stiles con las rodillas débiles.

— ¡No si te veo primero, Novato Ranger! —Él dice volver.

— ¡Stiles, llevó un arma desde que estabas en la secundaria! —Derek grita por encima del rugido de su motor antes de salir a toda velocidad del estacionamiento con un poco menos de decoro de lo que se espera de los ayudantes del sheriff.

Cielos. Stiles piensa para sí mismo mientras sonríe estúpidamente a su compañero. ¿Por qué siempre termino enamorándome los fanfarrones?

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

Derek saca el Camaro por una de las pequeñas parcelas a lo largo del camino rural abandonado y rápidamente corre hacia donde su madre y Peter están discutiendo, como siempre, y Laura, Cora y Malia se relajan al sol.

— ¡Por fin! Derek, dile a tu madre que los cinco somos suficientes para derrotar a un omega salvaje. —Peter gesticula violentamente con sus brazos al pequeño grupo como si eso fuera todo lo que se necesitaba.

— ¿Por qué no, mamá? Lo hemos hecho antes.

— No digo que no podamos. —dice Talia con calma. —Solo digo que debemos ser cuidadosos. No hay razón para levantar sospechas cuando solo hemos estado en la ciudad durante un mes.

— Entonces, tendremos cuidado. —interrumpe Malia antes de brincar, envolviendo su mano alrededor del brazo de Derek. —Reclamo el derecho a tener a Derek como mi compañero.

Talia parece estar a punto de decir algo más, pero solo da un suspiro de cansancio y se vuelve hacia la línea de árboles. —Vamos, Cora, vámonos.

Derek y Malia recorren el terreno en un feliz silencio. Hay una razón por la que siempre se unen, son los únicos Hales que comprenden el don de cerrar la boca. Solo han pasado unos diez minutos antes de que capten el aroma del omega y sin decir nada ajustan su curso.

Pronto, sin embargo, Derek se detiene en seco. ¿Eso no podría ser...?

— Malia, ¿oyes eso? —Pregunta en voz baja.

— Escucho a un imbécil hablando de los pros y los contras de la levitación, si eso es de lo que estás hablando. Probablemente deberíamos sacar al humano del camino del omega.

— Creo que es mi… ¡Stiles! ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! —Una vez que Derek pone los ojos en el otro hombre, comienza a correr. Él sabe que las palabras salieron como enojadas, acusatorias, pero no puede detenerse.

Stiles está inclinado sobre el cuerpo muerto y sangriento de un hombre joven. El joven que hace diez minutos había sido un monstruo muy vivo y sediento de sangre. ¿Y Stiles? Stiles lo está tocando. Stiles había estado allí y Derek no lo había sabido y, oh, Dios, los humanos eran tan frágiles, por eso se mantuvo en su manada.

— ¿Derek? —Stiles se pone de pie con una expresión de pánico. Honestamente, él no tiene derecho a ser el que parece sorprendido.

Su cara está enrojecida y sudorosa y su pecho se agita ligeramente. En una mano sostiene su radio de trabajo y en la otra está agarrando un...

— ¿Eso es un bate de béisbol? —pregunta Derek, la confusión burbujea más allá de la preocupación.

— Yo, eh. Sí. Pero estoy más centrado en, ya sabes, el hombre muerto. ¿Quién estaba aquí en el bosque? Donde yo también estaba. Con... mi um, ya sabes. Bate de béisbol...

— Pero, —Derek entrecierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. —Stiles, no juegas al béisbol.

— Derek. Cadáver. Atención. De hecho, llámalos mientras busco una identificación. —Stiles le arroja la radio con la que Derek forcejea por un momento.

— Bien, está bien. —Levanta la radio e intenta sonar profesional. —PC04 a central, corto..

— Derek, ¿conoces a este tipo? —susurra Malia mientras mira desconfiada a Stiles acariciando el cuerpo.

— Él es mi compañero en la comisaría. Stiles, esta es mi prima, Malia. Malia, conoce al Agente Stilinski. —Stiles ofrece una ola vacilante y Malia comienza a sonreír como un paciente mental escapado.

La radio crepita a la vida en la mano de Derek. —Central a PC04, pensé que estabas fuera de servicio, corto.

— Afirmativo. Estamos llamando por un cuerpo que se encuentra aproximadamente a dos millas en el bosque frente a carretera 317. Tropecé con él mientras hacía senderismo en mi tiempo personal. Vamos a necesitar una unidad en la escena del crimen y una ambulancia, cambio. —Derek hace una pausa y mira a Stiles con las cejas levantadas.

— Dile al sheriff que es un R613. —diceStiles desde su posición inclinada y Derek lo repite con cuidado.

— PC04, el Sheriff ha sido notificado. Espere unidades adicionales, cambio y corto

— PC04 cambio y corto. —Derek tira la radio y lentamente se acerca a Stiles y al lobo muerto.

El olor era correcto, este es definitivamente el final del camino. Pero el cuerpo parece humano.

— Sin identificación. Pero había algo mal con él, Derek. Él estaba delirando y despotricando. Como si estuviera drogado, casi. No lo sé. Y luego, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ¡simplemente se levantó y se cortó la garganta! —Stiles se ve tan serio, tan profesional. Como si no acabara de ver a un hombre lobo.

— ¿Estás bien, Stiles? ¿Viste algo... extraño?

— ¿Extraño como el hombre que se suicidó frente a mí? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que dijiste que tenías que ayudar a tu madre. —Los dos compañeros se miran con suspicacia hasta que Malia tose torpemente.

— Él me estaba buscando. Me perdí.

— Vale, si. Malia necesitaba un aventón a casa. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —Derek trata de oler si Stiles está bien, pero el olor a ozono y el cuerpo muerto son demasiado fuertes para realmente obtener algo.

— Estoy bien, Derek. —Stiles parece desinflarse un poco y le da a su compañero una sonrisa suave. —Puedo manejarme mejor de lo que nadie piensa.

— No creo que no puedas protegerte. —protesta Derek, por alguna razón realmente molesto que Stiles pueda pensar que él piensa que Stiles es débil.

— Lo sé, amigo. ¿Por qué no llevas a tu prima a casa, está bien? Me quedaré aquí hasta que aparezca la unidad y luego te llamaré.

— ¿Una llamada? Al diablo. ¿Por qué no te pasas a cenar? Les diré a papá y tía Talia que vienes.

— ¿Qué? Malia, no puedes simplemente... —No, odiaría inmiscuirme en...

— No serías intruso, te he invitado. Huh, ¿Der-Bear? —Malia sonríe dulcemente y Derek siente que sus mejillas se calientan.

— No es que te entrometas, Stiles. Simplemente no quiero que te sientas obligado a pasar toda una cena con mi familia. Son... intensos.

— Oh, ¿crees que no puedo manejarlo, Hale? —Stiles mueve sus cejas en broma y Derek suelta un bufido exasperado.

— Bien, ven a cenar. Pero no me culpes cuando ver dos docenas de Hales de sangre roja cenando te de pesadillas.

—Trato. —Stiles se ve tan feliz que Derek casi olvida el cadáver entre ellos.

— Vamos, Derek, tengo chismes para compartir. 7:00, Agente, no llegues tarde. —Y con eso, Derek es arrastrado de regreso al bosque, la cara de Stiles y el extraño olor a ozono se pierden en los árboles.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

Stiles se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que tal vez debería haber preguntado por las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de Hale, en lugar de seguir la pista de Derek. Espeluznante, Stilinski.

Con un suspiro, Stiles sale de su jeep y se fija en la casa de Hale. Es enorme. Y llena de vida. Algunas bicicletas para niños están apiladas al azar en el porche, una piscina para niños rebosa de juguetes, incluso hay un jardín vallado. Y no un jardín como el de Stiles, con líneas uniformes de ingredientes peligrosos y raros. Este jardín tiene parcelas desordenadas de tomates cherry y filas torcidas de plantas de pepino. Es bonito.

— Simplemente no te avergüences. —murmura Stiles para sí mismo, pensando en su niñez al estilo de la casa silenciosa y pizzas de microondas. —Es solo la cena. Con tu compañero. Tu compañero increíblemente caliente. Y su familia. Toda su familia...

Stiles se prepara a sí mismo antes de llamar a la puerta grande, solo para que le abrace una mujer femenina que se ríe maniáticamente de Derek. Derek mismo tiene sus brazos alrededor del pecho de la mujer como si hubieran luchado para llegar a la puerta. Su rostro es rojo carmesí, un rubor que se extiende más allá del cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Oh Stiles! ¡Es un placer conocerte! Soy Laura, ¡entra! —dice la mujer, empujando a Derek hacia atrás con una mano y aferrándose a Stiles con la otra.

— H-hola, um, Laura. Um. Derek.

— Stiles. —La voz de Derek es áspera y silenciosa, pero antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo, una manada de niños viene corriendo escaleras abajo.

— Entonces, me enteré de que viste a un hombre suicidarse. —Laura lo dice con el tipo de tono que uno usaría para comentar sobre el clima.

— Sí... claro que sí. Probablemente un adicto, parecía realmente fuera de si. —Eso sonó bien, ¿verdad? Mejor que... Era un hombre lobo salvaje que se arañó hasta la muerte justo enfrente de mí.

Laura parece que tiene más que decir sobre el tema, pero se ve obligada a dejar de ser un niño gordito que viene a la vuelta de la esquina y la abraza con vigor. —¡Mami! ¿Ese es el humano? —Pregunta, apuntando directamente a Stiles.

Laura se estremece, probablemente avergonzada, Derek suelta un gemido estrangulado, y Stiles suelta una carcajada. —Creo que humano puede ser un término flexible, pequeño amigo. —Más flexible de lo que nunca sabrás... Stiles piensa para sí mismo con una mueca de dolor.

— Invitado, DJ. Él es el invitado. —corrige Laura.

—¡Hola! —El niño pequeño dice con entusiasmo antes de salir disparado.

— Lo siento, él es... —comienza Laura, pero Stiles levanta una mano para detenerla.

— No te preocupes. Amo a los niños, lo entiendo totalmente. ¡Así que! ¿Dónde está esta cena?

Y lo que sigue definitivamente no es la cena. La comida es abundante y deliciosa, pero ahí es donde termina la comparación. Hay veintidós (¡veintidós!) Hales, que van desde la Gran Tía abuela Beatriz hasta la recién nacida Dafnia de Laura. Los veintidós son ruidosos e interactivos, se llevan comida a la boca y ríen con abandono.

Stiles está aplastado entre Derek y Malia, y enfrente de Peter. Peter, que está cortando un hot dog en piezas pequeñas para niños pequeños mientras discute con el hermano de Derek, Samuel, sobre los beneficios de los paneles solares. En la cabecera de la mesa, Talia y su esposo mantienen tranquilamente el desorden con 'sentarse' autoritativos, por favor, e incluso ocasionalmente 'ayúdenme'.

Stiles está acostumbrado a ser la persona más ruidosa en la sala. ¿Esto es…. agradable? Agradable. Es bueno poder hablar en voz alta sin avergonzarse y gesticular violentamente sin obtener miradas incómodas. Es agradable sentir el hombro de Derek contra el de él y golpearlo hacia atrás, sin trabajo o sin magia.

— Entonces, Stiles, —Alice es la esposa de Peter, y su cabello es un tornado de rizos rubios. —Escuché que te gusta la jardinería. ¿Alguna otra afición?

— Um. Jugué lacrosse en la escuela secundaria. Yo no era el mejor, pero fue divertido. Eh, —Stiles se mordió el labio vacilante antes de que Derek golpeara sus rodillas bajo la mesa. —De hecho tengo algunas um, algunas mascotas.

Derek gira la cabeza para mirar a su compañero, sus cejas se hunden. —No lo sabía. ¿Gatos o perros?

Stiles suelta una risa incómoda. —Más como serpientes y arañas. Tengo una habitación entera de criaturas venenosas que Scott me hizo encerrarlas. Tengo una pocas medusas también, en realidad. Los conseguí este año. ¿Sabía que la medusa australiana es ampliamente considerada como la cosa más peligrosa del planeta? ¿A pesar de que ni siquiera tiene cerebro?

Alice, Peter y Malia todos asienten pensativamente mientras Derek da un patético quejido que tiene a Stiles mordiéndose la mejilla para ocultar una sonrisa. —¿Eres dueño de algo así? ¿A propósito?

— ¿Qué pasa, Novato Ranger? ¿Asustado de una medusa? —Stiles hace un puchero exagerado. —Pero llevas una pistola desde que era estudiante de secundaria.

Derek frunce el ceño al principio, y luego a la familia Hale en general cuando todos los adultos rompen en carcajadas. Stiles casi siente culpa, por lo que golpea la rodilla de Derek debajo de la mesa antes de volver a levantar el tenedor.

El resto de la cena transcurre pacíficamente, la risa, la conversación y la comida. Cuando finalmente está demasiado lleno para moverse, al menos la mitad de los Hales lo escoltan hasta la puerta principal. Derek se tropieza detrás de él en su prisa por llegar a la puerta principal y Stiles se relaja en la calidez contra su espalda.

— No tienes que preocuparte, Derek. Fue una noche divertida.

— ¡Diversión! ¡El humano se divirtió! —Cantoa DJ, sus pequeñas manos regordetas aplaudiendo con deleite.

Otra niña, probablemente de Peter y Alice si los rizos rubios son algo por lo que guiarse, da palmadas dramáticamente sobre su boca. —¡Eso es un secreto! —Ella balbucea, con indignación que solo un niño de guardería puede reunir.

Stiles les da una sonrisa cariñosa antes de deslizarse por la puerta con Derek a remolque. El aire es fresco y los árboles se mueven de emoción ante la chispa de Stiles. Él los calla y espera que Derek no se dé cuenta.

— Lo siento por... —Derek se detiene, dándole a la casa detrás de él un amplio gesto.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Fue divertido. De verdad. Estoy tan acostumbrado solo a mí y a papá, solo a mí y a Scott. Me encantó.

Derek abre la boca, cierra la boca, agacha la cabeza y vuelve a abrir la boca. —¿De verdad tienes medusas?

— ¡ Claro! Serpientes de cascabel, tarántulas, incluso tengo una pequeña rana que puede matar a un adulto adulto con solo dos segundos de exposición a su piel.

— Stiles, eres una de las personas más extrañas que he conocido. —Derek finalmente mira a los ojos de Stiles y el mago repentinamente se siente impotente. Es intenso, esos ojos y la línea de la mandíbula y todo esa barba.

Están en silencio por unos momentos, y luego Derek rompe cualquier hechizo metafórico que se haya apoderado de ellos. —¿Qué es el código R613? Estuve estudiando la guía del Sheriff durante semanas y no recuerdo nada al respecto.

Stiles se encoge. Sabía que esto vendría, Derek no era estúpido. Eso no quiere decir que haya encontrado una buena explicación, todavía. No es como si él solo fuera a decir: Oh, sí, ese es el código que uso para hacerle saber a mi padre que hay algo que va a ser algo fuerte la noche..

En su lugar, él dice,— oh, um, no es nada en realidad, solo algo informal.

Antes de que Derek pueda decir algo al respecto, una joven asoma la cabeza por la puerta principal. —Derek, mamá necesita tu ayuda con los platos.

— Cora, ¿podrías... ? —Derek se frena e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de suspirar. —Está bien. Supongo que te veré en el trabajo, Agente Stilinski.

Sus labios se inclinan en una sonrisa cariñosa y Stiles asiente en silencio. —Lo tiene, Agente Hale.

Con una última mirada, Derek vuelve a subir los escalones del porche y entra en la conmoción de una casa. Antes de que Stiles pueda subir a su jeep, la mujer, Cora, entra a zancadas en su espacio personal. —Te gusta Derek, ¿verdad?

Ella entrecierra los ojos con una furia que Stiles nunca podría imitar. —Uh. Sí. Él es un buen compañero. Un verdadero viaje o morir. —Stiles intenta aligerar el estado de ánimo, pero Cora no lo está teniendo.

— A él le gustas.

— Oh... bien...

— No. A él le gustas, ¿sabes? Derek es... es un verdadero hombre. ¿Entiendes mi movimiento?

— Um.

— Un hombre. Real. Hombre.

— Escucha, Cora, yo… ¡Ohhhhhh! Guau. Oh. Um. Cierto. Guay. Yo... Yo también, ¿ya sabes? ¿Derek lo sabe? Que me estás diciendo, no que yo lo sea. ¿Pero él? Porque yo soy. Supongo que podrías... es una noticia que podría compartir, supongo. Muy bien, ¡adiós! —Stiles está en su jeep y gira la llave antes de que Cora pueda decir otra palabra.

— ¡Adios! —Grita alegremente en el espejo retrovisor de Stiles, la casa Hale desapareciendo detrás de él.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ 

**Es septiembre cuando Derek piensa que tal vez debería pedirle a su madre que le cuente a Stiles su secreto.**

Derek y Stiles crecen en su compañerismo con facilidad. Son eficientes en su trabajo y se divierten más de lo que deberían. Tienen la tendencia, como dijo el Sheriff, a discutir como una pareja casada. Stiles lo había negado, metiéndose en una irónica pelea con su padre para tratar de defender su honor. Derek había permanecido mayormente en silencio.

Él se había congelado, en realidad. Las palabras 'usted y Stiles' y 'pareja' en la misma oración habían frito su cerebro. Había deseado invitar a Stiles a cenar durante semanas, desde aquella noche después de haber cenado con su familia por primera vez. Pero. No estaba bien. Arrastrando a Stiles al mundo de los monstruos sin que él supiera en qué se metía, eso no estaba bien.

Hablando de monstruos y disputas...

— Derek, tengo que pasar por la clínica de Deaton, ¿te importa? Sólo tomará un par de minutos.

— Sí, ¿para qué?

— Bonnie está enferma, solo quiero verla.

—¿Bonnie? —Derek frunce el ceño. Nunca escuchó a Stiles hablar sobre Bonnie, pero si la revisan en una clínica, por supuesto, se detendrían para ver cómo estaba.

— Sí, mi mamba negra africana. Anoche ella no comió sus ratones .

— ¿Qué? ¿Deaton el veterinario? ¿Tu serpiente? ¡No, Stiles! ¡No me voy a acercar a eso! —Derek no puede entender las obsesiones de su compañero. Criaturas venenosas, tatuajes, jardinería. Ninguno de ellos realmente encaja con la naturaleza fácil, perezosa y la personalidad geek de Stiles.

Stiles se gira hacia Derek con un puchero. —Pero ella es solo un bebé. ¡Aún no tiene dos años!

— Stiles, no.

— Derek, sí.

— Hablo en serio. No me importan tus serpientes.

— Bueno, no me importa tu extraña rareza aseada, pero he dejado de dejar basura en nuestro coche patrulla.

— Eso no es lo mismo. Esto fue desagradable cuando nos asociamos por primera vez. ¡Había suficiente basura en el asiento trasero para ahogar a un delincuente antes de que pudiéramos llevar de vuelta a la comisaría!

— Oh, entonces no puedes manejar una envoltura de barra de caramelo, pero cuando no quiero meter la mano en el bolso de un drogadicto, ¿soy el cobarde?

— Fue solo un bolso, Stiles.

— ¡Un bolso que podría haber tenido agujas!

— ¡Tienes tatuajes en más del cincuenta por ciento de tu cuerpo, no puedes quejarte de las agujas!

La cara de Stiles se ruboriza, los ojos brillantes. Su cabello está revuelto como siempre y sus labios están hundidos en lo que Derek sabe que él está compensando tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Su cuerpo delgado y fuerte se retuerce en el asiento del conductor para enfrentar a Derek, y….

— Eres guapo. —Quiere decir el coqueto Derek.

— Eres amable y divertido. —Quiere decir el romántico.

— Eres valiente y fuerte. —Quiere decir el policía.

— Hueles como el bosque y los latidos de tu corazón suenan como en casa. —Quiere decir el hombre lobo.

Está atrapado, sus ojos no pueden moverse, pero la boca se asusta y se abre. Los ojos de Stiles se clavan entre los ojos de Derek y sus labios y Derek sabe que está pensando lo mismo y Derek sabe que esto no está bien. Stiles ya es policía, demasiado humano en un mundo peligroso. Derek no puede hacerlo aún más peligroso.

Entonces, él dice, —supongo que podemos visitar a tu estúpida serpiente— , y saborea la vista, el olor y el sonido de un Stiles feliz mientras pueda.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

— Envío a todas las unidades disponibles. Tenemos una alerta ámbar sobre una niña de ocho años. Vista por última vez en el patio de Ridgeview Park. Todas las unidades respondan.

Stiles comparte una mirada sombría con Derek antes de tomar la radio. —Esto es PC04, aproximadamente cinco minutos cambio.

Cuando se acercan a la escena, Derek y Stiles se salen del coche y corren hacia la mujer histérica que sujeta una pequeña chaqueta rosa. Stiles ya está sacando su bloc de notas y su lápiz encantado, con las palmas sudorosas. Podría encontrar a esta chica en cuestión de minutos, está seguro. Pero para explicar eso a Derek...

Es la hora. Stiles ha estado posponiendo durante meses. Él sabe que puede confiar en Derek con su secreto, y una niña desaparecida necesita todo lo que Stiles pueda traer a la mesa. Es la hora.

— Señora, ¿es esa su chaqueta? —pregunta Derek, lo que provoca que Stiles entrecierra los ojos. Primera pregunta rara, amigo.

— ¡Sí! Ella dijo que se estaba enfriando, así que corrí al coche a buscar su chaqueta y cuando volví, ella...

La madre deja escapar un sollozo desgarrador y Stiles instintivamente se estira para agarrar su codo.

— Tome un respiro, señora. Más del 99% de estos casos terminan con un niño avergonzado que aparece donde fueron vistos por última vez después de deambular. Danos un resumen rápido de su hija. Edad, nombre, apariencia. —Stiles está bien versado en este guión, desafortunadamente.

— Su nombre es Lydia. Lydia Martin. ¡Acaba de cumplir ocho años y es una chica inteligente! ¡Ella no se habría perdido! ¡No Lydia!

— Entendemos eso. ¿Cómo es ella?

— Cabello rubio fresa, ojos verdes, tres pies y medio de altura, 35 libras. Llevaba un vestido azul con lu-lunares blancos y zapatillas blancas. Ella es una buena chica, ¡lo juro! —Stiles asiente con la cabeza y escribe 'Lydia Martin' en el cuaderno.

— Derek, dí eso por radio, voy a obtener nuestro mapa. —Derek asiente con seriedad, sus ojos verdes escudriñan intensamente la línea de los árboles.

Cuando Stiles está escondido de forma segura en el coche patrulla, rápidamente garabatea la runa para encontrar un hechizo y extrae una gema en ángulo de su bolsillo. Presiona la gema en el cuaderno y siente el cosquilleo de la transferencia mágica. Ahora solo necesita que Derek confíe en su camino aparentemente sin sentido.

— ¡Stiles! —Derek lo llama desde el exterior del coche patrulla donde está agarrando la chaqueta rosa a su lado. —¡Creo que tengo algo!

Stiles se escabulle y corre hacia él. —¿Qué pasa?

— La señorita Martin dijo que Lydia ha estado hablando de escuchaba correr el agua. Estaba pensando, hay una cascada a solo un par de millas de aquí, ¿verdad? —Se ve nervioso, ansioso, y Stiles sabe que el estrés del caso lo estaba afectando.

— Podríamos echarle un vistazo, supongo, pero eso es algo vago, Der. ¿Por dónde está es la cascada? —Extiende el mapa sobre el capo del coche y él y Derek lo estudian por un momento antes de encontrarla y lo toca con el dedo. —Ahí. Lo que hace que la cascada...

— Por aquí. —Derek apunta hacia el bosque, aparentemente al azar. Él comienza a caminar hacia el bosque con un propósito, dejando a Stiles tropezar detrás de él.

— Espera, ¡tal vez deberíamos separarnos! Iré, —Stiles gira discretamente la gema en sus manos y apunta —apunta directamente a la espalda de Derek, quien se está alejando, hombros tan expresivos como sus cejas. —¡Voy a ir contigo, creo! —grita Stiles y se apresura detrás de él.

— ¿Qué pasa con la chaqueta? —Pregunta después de ponerse al día.

— Dijo que tenía frío. —Es todo lo que dice Derek, caminando a través de los árboles en un camino recto.

Stiles asiente tontamente y continúa comprobando con su gema localizadora. Sin embargo, Derek está en el camino correcto, así que Stiles no dice nada. Han estado caminando durante casi dos millas cuando el hombre mayor empuja una mano en el pecho de Stiles para detenerlo.

— Derek, que...

— Sh. —Derek cierra los ojos e inclina su cabeza, antes de echarse a correr. —¡Por aquí!

Stiles lucha por mantenerse al día. Pronto él puede escucharlo también. Pequeños gemidos que deben ser de la pequeña Lydia Martin. Para cuando Stiles se pone al día, Derek está acunando a la niña llorando en sus brazos, con su chaqueta rosa sobre ella.

— ¿Está bien? —grita Stiles sobre el rugido de la cascada. Derek asiente solemnemente y señala al otro lado del río. Stiles inmediatamente ve lo que molesta a Derek y Lydia.

Un cuerpo, un hombre joven, se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás desde un árbol. Stiles lo reconoce inmediatamente como Todd Miller -23, desapareció el sábado ‘por favor, encontrad a mi hijo’- — y desengancha la radio de su chaqueta.

— PC04 a control, cambio.

— Control, cambio.

— Tenemos a Lydia Martin bajo nuestra custodia, a salvo y sin daños. Tiempo estimado de llegada (TEL) a la comisaría una hora

— Hurra, chico. Tráela adentro.

— Lo haré. También encontramos el cuerpo de Todd Miller, aparente suicidio. Colgando de la cascada de Shatner Creek.

— Entendido. Vamos a enviar una unidad. Toma fotos preliminares y trae a esa niña aquí cuanto antes.

— Entendido, cambio y corto.

— ¿Oíste eso, Derek? —pregunta Stiles después de cortar su radio. El otro hombre asiente, sin apartar los ojos de la niña en sus brazos. Ella parece estar calmándose un poco, con los ojos hinchados pero secos.

Después de tomar las fotos, el trío comienza su viaje de regreso a través del bosque. Una vez que ella está caliente, Lydia es casi una cotorra como Stiles.

— ¿Sabías que Disney World es más grande que diecisiete países?

— Oh, guau. Me pregunto cuáles.

— Vaticano, Mónaco, Nauru, —Lydia continúa y sigue hasta que la sientan en la parte trasera del coche patrulla y se dirigen a la comisaría.

Cuando se detienen en el estacionamiento, la señorita Martin corre hacia el coche con los brazos extendidos. Derek y Stiles miran la reunión con sonrisas en sus caras.

— Resultó bastante bien, ¿eh? —murmura Stiles, empujando a Derek en las costillas.

— Mmm. —asiente Derek y Stiles tiene que morderse el labio al ver a su compañero.

Su barba es oscura y de aspecto áspero, y los pómulos arrojan sombras dramáticas a la luz del sol poniente. Sus ojos verdes brillan de alivio y felicidad. Maldita sea...

Está oscuro en el coche patrulla y Stiles se sienta inclinado hacia adelante. —¿Derek? —Su voz suena extraña en sus propios oídos, temblorosa y débil.

Entonces Derek se da vuelta para mirarlo y sus caras están a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Se mueven en tándem, y de repente sus labios se tocan. Probablemente ni siquiera cuenta como un beso, pero el mago siente que su chispa tiembla de emoción. Se extiende para tocar. Stiles la empuja hacia abajo.

Después de un segundo, dos, tres, Derek se aleja. Sus ojos están cerrados y está agarrando el volante con nudillos blancos. —Stiles, yo...

Silencio. Bien. Maldita sea.

— No lo menciones. De verdad. No lo mencionemos. No quise hacerte sentir incómodo. Eso fue poco profesional. Y desconsiderado. Creí que... Lo siento. Te veo mañana.

Y con eso, Stiles se está tambaleando. Él conduce a casa aturdido. Cuando Scott le pregunta qué le pasa, su ‘nada, amigo’ suena vacío.Está bien. Todo irá bien. Derek seguirá siendo su amigo.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

Es tarde cuando Derek llega a casa. Todos los niños están metidos en la cama y durmiendo. La mayoría de los adultos también lo están. Solo Cora y la esposa de tía Patricia, Rosa, están despiertas en la biblioteca. Rosa está acunando una copa de vino y su risa retumba en las paredes del sótano.

Cuando Derek se tira al suelo junto a ellas, con el uniforme medio desabotonado, Cora inmediatamente enreda las piernas. —¿Un día largo?

Derek solo asiente, tomando el aroma de la manada. Entre la niña perdida, el suicida y el... y Stiles, está agotado.

— Cuéntanos, miho. —La voz de Rosa es profunda y tranquilizadora.

— Había una pequeña niña perdida. Atrapé su olor en el bosque y estaba preocupado por cómo le iba a explicar a Stiles que sabía por dónde iba, pero él solo... él confió en mí. Y cuando encontramos a la niña dos millas dentro del bosque, ella estaba junto a este cadáver. Un hombre se había colgado y ella estaba allí sentada mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué caminó tan lejos en el bosque?

— No sé. Ella seguía diciendo que oyó la cascada y que necesitaba verla.

Cora se inclina hacia adelante como si estuviera contando una historia para dormir. —Extraño. ¿Pero ella estaba bien?

— Sí. Sin embargo, este es el décimo suicidio este año. Stiles dijo que no habían tenido tantos ni en los últimos cinco años juntos.

—¿Oh? ¿Stiiiileeees? —La sonrisa de Cora es -sin juego de palabras- lobuna.

— Cuando... cuando ella y su madre se estaban abrazando en la estación, Stiles y yo estábamos sentados en el coche patrulla y fue tan bueno verlos felices y... y luego Stiles se inclinó y me besó.

Ambas mujeres arrullan y aplauden y Cora se aferra a él emocionada. —¡Oh, yay! ¡Estoy tan contento, Derek!

— No se lo devolví.

Los brazos de Cora van de abrazarlo a abofetearlo. —¿Qué?

— ¡Cora! Cora, deja eso. No puedo besarlo hasta que lo sepa. No está bien.

— Oh, Derek. —Rosa suena triste. —Tu madre te escuchará, si le dices cómo te sientes.

— Lo sé. Yo solo… humanos. ¿Ya sabes? —Trata de decirlo como una broma, para aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Rosa, al menos, muerde el anzuelo. —Oye, no toques a los humanos.

— Eres una hechicera, tía Rosa. No eres un humano promedio. —Señala Cora, señalando con el dedo uno de los tatuajes en su muslo.

— Bueno, —sonríe Rose, acariciando a Cora y luego a Derek en la cabeza. —Tal vez tu querido Stiles tampoco sea tan ordinario.

Ella se levanta y se va después de eso, dejando a Cora y Derek solos. Él piensa en lo duro que fue ver a Stiles después de ver el omega en el bosque hace meses. Stiles es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser manada, Derek decide. Ahora solo es cuestión de decidir cómo decírselo...

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ 

**Es diciembre cuando Stiles hace planes para decirle a Derek sobre su magia.**

Están sentados en el coche patrulla comiendo pizza cuando Stiles respira profundamente. —Derek, tengo un secreto.

— ¿Hm? Oh dios, por favor dime que no te gusta la piña en tu pizza. Sé que es California, pero buen Dios, ten algo de decencia.

Derek hace bromas sobre Stiles todo el tiempo. Cuando Stiles le había mencionado a Malia hace un par de semanas lo gracioso que era, ella había dicho: ‘¿Sr. Palo-en-el-culo?‘ como si fuera una broma que Derek pudiera contar una broma. Stiles piensa que significa algo.

— Antes que nada, la pizza y la piña son una combinación increíble.

— También para mi y la paz y la tranquilidad, pero eso nunca parece suceder.

Stiles se obliga a reír, incluso cuando sus palmas se vuelven sudorosas. Vamos, Stilinski...

— En realidad, es sobre esa vez que encontré a ese hombre en el bosque, ¿quién cortó su garganta? ¿En junio?

Derek se atraganta bruscamente con su pizza. Su cabeza se gira para mirar a Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Uh, eh, sí, definitivamente lo recuerdo.

— Bueno, la cuestión es que no se cortó la garganta con un cuchillo.

Cuando Stiles se convence de mirar hacia arriba, Derek está pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos. —Stiles, fue un evento traumático. No sabes lo que viste —Suena desesperado. Extraño.

— Sé lo que vi, Derek. Vi...

— Central a todas las unidades disponibles. Tenemos una alerta ámbar sobre una niña de ocho años. Vista por última vez en su casa en 3952 Capper Street. Todas las unidades respondan.

— Eso suena familiar. —Stiles comparte una mirada oscura con Derek mientras toma la radio.

— PC04 respondiendo. ¿No será Lydia Martin por casualidad?

— Lo es. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Tiempo de llegada diez minutos, PC04 cambio y corto —Stiles sujeta la radio en su base y suspira. —Derek, ¿puedes...

— Hola, Stiles. —La radio vuelve a la vida con la voz del sheriff. —Posible R613 esta noche, tienes que mantener a esta chica Martin fuera de peligro.

— Recibido, papá. —Stiles puede sentir la mirada de Derek mientras enciende las sirenas y saca el coche patrulla a la carretera. —Tonifica las cejas, Novato Ranger. Vamos a encontrarla.

— Sé que la encontraremos.

— De acuerdo, entonces qu...

— ¿Qué es un R613?

Stiles desea no haber conducido para poder cerrar los ojos y golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana. —Lo prometo, Derek. Una vez que termine esta noche, iremos a buscar un pastel de fresas y nos sentaremos en tu porche delantero y te contaré todo. Pero por ahora, debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Lydia.

Stiles piensa que Derek va a discutir, pero él solo asiente brevemente y se da vuelta para mirar por la ventana hasta que entran en el camino de entrada de Martin. La señorita Martin está sentada en los escalones de la entrada con la cabeza entre las manos y los hombros temblando.

Cuando se acercan a ella, ella se seca las lágrimas y se pone de pie. —Deben pensar que soy una madre horrible.

— No, señorita Martin. Creemos que eres una madre preocupada. Lydia es lo suficientemente mayor como para abrir puertas, no está haciendo nada mal. —dice Derek con calma mientras Stiles se desliza dentro de la casa.

Echa un rápido vistazo pero todo parece normal. La cocina ordenada, el dormitorio femenino, la chaqueta y los zapatos que faltan en la puerta de entrada. Cuando él regresa afuera, Derek le está estrechando la mano y diciendo: —quédate con ella, señorita Martin, en caso de que ella regrese.

Mientras se amontonan en el coche patrulla, Derek baja la ventana. —Dijo que Lydia se ha estado quejando por haber escuchado sonidos de sirena.

— ¿Sonidos de sirena?

— Sí, como en un barco. —Stiles echa un rápido vistazo a Derek mientras conduce. Está inclinado hacia la ventana abierta, con las manos apretadas en puños, sus nudillos blancos.

— Bien, entonces nos dirigimos a los muelles en el río. Avisa, con suerte podremos conseguir un par de unidades más buscando a lo largo de los bancos antes de que ella caiga. Hay treinta grados, y está bajando.

Derek llama a central mientras Stiles agarra el volante con fuerza. Piensa en los suicidios y en cómo vio cómo un omega se cortaba. ¿Y ahora la misma chica "muy inteligente" se va, diciendo que está escuchando cosas?

— Necesitamos encontrarla pronto. —Él dice en voz alta y Derek gruñe en respuesta.

Cuando llegan a los muelles, Derek sale del coche y corre antes de que Stiles incluso se haya desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad. Se está moviendo con un propósito, entonces Stiles lo sigue. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que oiga un distante:— ¡la tengo, Stiles!

— PC04 a todas las unidades, Lydia Martin está en el edificio 17 del astillero, envíe una unidad adicional como apoyo. —Stiles irrumpe en las puertas y patina para detenerse.

Derek está agachado con una histérica Lydia Martin presionada contra su espalda. Y frente a ellos un vampiro. Un vampiro delgado, pálido, puntiagudo y de largas garras.

— Maldita sea.

— ¡Stiles! —La voz de Derek es en realidad más tranquila de lo que Stiles hubiera esperado. —¡Sácala de aquí! ¡Ahora!

— No, cógela. Lo tengo. —Stiles comienza a sacar su magia a la superficie, notándola justo debajo de la piel de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué? Stiles, ¡no tenemos tiempo para discutir! ¡Toma a la niña!

Stiles le tienta saltar delante de ellos, pero no tiene tiempo para pelear con Derek. Él le arrebata a Lydia y se apresura afuera. Él puede escuchar las sirenas de la unidad de apoyo. Si se apresuran….

— Lydia, necesitas correr hacia las sirenas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Él la sostiene y señala hacia las luces intermitentes rojas y azules.

Ella asiente con confianza, por lo que Stiles le da un empujón suave. Tan pronto como él ve al Agente López saliendo de su coche patrulla, vuelve corriendo al edificio. —Derek, ¿verdad?

Oh Dios. Derek está forcejeando con el vampiro, ambos se mueven demasiado rápido para que él los vea. Stiles aprieta su puño y empuja su magia, fuera. El fuego se derrama, llamas azules iluminan la habitación.

Stiles da uno, dos o tres pasos hacia adelante y agarra al vampiro por el cuello. Empuja el fuego lo más lejos que pueda. Él puede sentir que el vampiro se está debilitando. Solo un poco más...

— ¡Stiles, detente! —La voz de Derek suena arrastrada.

¿Fue golpeado? Stiles mira hacia abajo para ver cómo está. Oh. Derek no está arrastrando los pies porque recibió un puñetazo. Está arrastrando los pies porque hay colmillos gigantes en su boca.

Gigante. Colmillos. De. Hombre-lobo.

En su sorpresa, Stiles suelta al vampiro y cae al suelo, inconsciente pero vivo. Su boca se abre mientras mira a su compañero.

Las llamas azules en la mano de Stiles emiten suficiente luz para que Stiles pueda ver claramente la forma beta de Derek. Sus colmillos sobresalen bruscamente y sus orejas apuntan hacia arriba. Él tiene las crestas y protuberancias que Stiles sabe que todos los hombres lobo tienen y sus ojos son de un brillante color azul. Y conmocionado. Sus ojos se abren.

Oh, claro... Stiles suelta las llamas en su mano y suelta una risita. —Entonces Acerca de ese pastel esta noche...

— No estaba tratando de lastimarme.

— ¿Qué?

Derek finalmente aparta la mirada de la mano ahora vacía de Stiles hacia el vampiro. —No estábamos luchando porque él estaba tratando de lastimarme. Estaba tratando de suicidarse y yo estaba tratando de detenerlo.

— Como el omega en el bosque. Derek. Creo que sé lo que está pasando.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

Derek deposita al vampiro inconsciente en el asiento trasero de su coche patrulla y se desliza en su lugar en el asiento del pasajero. Al lado de Stiles. Quien....

— ¿Brujo? —Su voz resuena en sus propios oídos, pero Stiles se ríe.

— ¿Brujo? No tengo una nariz puntiaguda, Derek. Soy un mago elemental. —Su voz sale más forzada de normal, como aquella vez que le había dicho a Cora que era gay.

— Bien. Tonto de mí. —Derek está empezando a sentir las sensaciones de hormigueo tanto de alivio como de pánico. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, la risa burbujea y sale de su boca.

Derek puede oír vagamente a Stiles decir: —¿Der? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? —Las palabras salen más enojadas de lo que él quería decir. —No. Han pasado meses. ¡He intentado protegerte durante meses al no decírtelo y resulta que ya estás involucrado!

— Es por eso... —Stiles se calla y Derek lo mira.

Sus labios rojos están atrapados entre sus dientes, un hábito que Derek encuentra distractivo. Su piel pálida está enrojecida por el frío y la excitación de la noche. De su desordenado cabello caen gotitas de lluvia. Huele a tierra y a ozono.

— Sí. —Él mira a Stiles directamente en sus ojos color miel.

— ¿Si...? —Stiles parece esperanzado.

— Sí, es por eso que no te besé. —Y entonces Derek se inclina y presiona sus labios suavemente contra los de su compañero.

Su mano pasa suavemente por el cabello de Stiles. Las manos de Stiles suben para ahuecar su mandíbula. Crece más intenso, lengua, dientes y….

— ¿Qué diablos?

Stiles y Derek se separan mientras el vampiro en el asiento trasero se sienta. Ahora parece humano, más joven que un anillo de ampollas alrededor del cuello.

— Oh. Hey. Um. —Derek observa a Stiles ponerse su cara de trabajo. —Soy el Agente Stilinski del Departamento de Sheriff de Beacon Hills y el mago de la región del norte de California. Intentabas suicidarte, y mi compañero y yo te sometimos. ¿Me puedes decir lo que recuerdas?

— Solo iba a dar un paseo por los muelles. No estaba buscando problemas, lo juro. —Parece asustado. Derek puede entederlo.

— Lo sé. —Stiles está sacando su teléfono mientras habla. —Creo que estabas bajo la influencia de una ninfa. Son criaturas sobrenaturales que se alimentan de energía. A algunos les gustan los árboles, a algunos de ellos el agua. Creo que a este le gustan los suicidios.

—¿Ninfas? —Derek se inclina mientras Stiles le muestra al vampiro su teléfono.

— Creo. ¿Esto te parece familiar? —El joven asiente con la cabeza.

— Creo. Tal vez. Está algo borroso

Derek mira mientras Stiles asiente y enciende el coche patrulla. —Así es como funcionan. Ahora estás a salvo, tan seguro como cualquier persona en Beacon Hills. Vete, vete a casa y guarda tus colmillos para ti.

— ¿Qué? —Su cara pálida se arruga en confusión. —Pero pensé...

— Sal. —Derek hace la cara que Laura dice que debería vender a las películas de terror. El vampiro se sale del coche y se escabulle en la oscuridad.

Stiles llama a su padre para explicarle mientras comienza a conducir. Después de que cuelga, el silencio llena el vehículo.

Esto no está bien, piensa Derek. Se supone que Stiles no es silencioso.

— Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que me harías callar. —Stiles casi susurra mientras agarra el volante.

Derek suelta una risa áspera. —Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando. ¿Seguro que no eres vidente? —Lo dice como una broma, pero sale un poco amargo.

— No. —dice Stiles con diversión. Bueno, él entiende. Él siempre entiende. —Pero, creo que Lydia Martin lo es. Bueno, no es un vidente. Pero algo.

— Eso explicaría por qué ella apareció en dos escenas de crimen basadas en un sentimiento.

— Mmm. —Stiles muerde sus labios. —Entonces Hombre-lobo. Debería haberlo visto. Familia extrañamente grande, todos en una casa, nunca teniendo turno en las lunas llenas. La forma en que encuentras a las personas tan rápido. Esas cejas de hombre lobo peludas. —Lanza una vacilante sonrisa a Derek y comparten una risa.

— Quería decírtelo. —dice Derek. No dice que una vez pensó que Stiles era un cazador, o que una vez pensó que Stiles no podría defenderse. Nada bueno saldría de la mirada triste que pondría en los ojos de Stiles.

— Lo sé, hombre. Pero. Ahora ambos estamos en el juego. —Le lanza a Derek una mirada diferente esta vez. Tiene mirada intensa y labios gruesos y... oh.

— ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo durará tu plan para la ninfa? —Su voz suena áspera en sus oídos y el corazón de Stiles late más rápido.

— Una vez que lleguemos a mi casa, todo lo que necesito es básico y diez minutos. No es difícil, un estudiante de primer año de la universidad con un libro de Wicca para principiantes podría hacerlo.

— ¿Lo básico? —El lugar de Stiles es a través de la ciudad, casi treinta minutos. Quién sabe lo que la ninfa podría hacer con ese momento.

— Rosemary tiene lo básico, sangre de un alfa para el rastro, veneno de serpiente para debilitarlo, y lágrimas de una madre para la contención. Tiza para el contorno y el frasco de vidrio para sostenerlo. —Se ve ansioso mientras acelera un poco.

— Mi lugar está más cerca. —dice Derek, sacando su teléfono. —Voy a enviar un mensaje a mi tía Rosa sobre lo que necesitas.

— ¿Tu tía Rosa? —Stiles suena apagado.

— Oh. ¿No quieres que mi manada sepa de ti? Puedes confiar en ellos, Stiles, lo juro. Pero si no quieres...

— No, no, Derek. Las manadas de hombre lobo no invitan a los magos a su territorio. ¿Estás seguro de que tu alfa me querrá allí?

— A mi madre no le importa eso. La tía Rosa es una hechicera. Ella nos ayudará.

—¿Tu manada tiene una hechicera? —Su voz suena... ¿esperanzada?

— Sí. Nuestra manada es una familia, Stiles. No importa lo como eres. No, no lo que eres, solo quise decir en general. Pero también, tú sabes, tú....

Derek está divagando. Él nunca divaga. Él puede sentir el rubor subiendo por su pecho. Stiles, sin embargo, Stiles está sonriendo y tiene los ojos brillantes.

— Está bien. —Él dice.

— ¿Bien?

— De acuerdo, envíale un mensaje a tu tía

Derek parpadea. —Bien, correcto.

El resto del camino pasa rápido y, mientras se dirigen hacia el camino de entrada, Derek puede ver a su madre y tía Rosa corriendo por los escalones con una canasta.

— Entonces, ¿ninfas? —pregunta Rosa.

— Aparentemente. —dice Stiles, sacando la tiza de la mano de Rosa y agachándose para comenzar a dibujar sobre el pavimento.

Rosa inmediatamente comienza a medir los ingredientes y, en cinco minutos, una criatura enojada parecida a un hada zumba en el frasco de vidrio.

— Normalmente, llamaría a Eichen House, pero... —Stiles le tiende la jarra a Talia. Talia quien no ha dicho una palabra en toda la noche.

Derek conoce a su madre, sabe que usa el silencio como arma. Stiles no sabe esto, y rápidamente se da cuenta. Derek nunca lo ha visto tan nervioso.

— Pero ya que eres el alfa del territorio, supongo que puedes. O puedo. Si es lo que quieres. O supongo que tiene más sentido para mí hacerlo, porque....

— Mamá. Stiles es un mago. Creemos que las extrañas muertes están siendo causadas por una ninfa.

—Despierta tía Rosa, necesitamos romero, tu sangre, tus lágrimas, veneno de serpiente, tiza y un frasco de vidrio. Estaré allí pronto. —Talia está sosteniendo su iPhone como lo hacen las madres, con el brazo extendido. Ella lee las palabras del texto de Derek con una voz desapasionada y los mira desapasionadamente.

Stiles se frota el cuello con nerviosismo y Derek siente la repentina necesidad de interponerse entre Stiles y la amenaza. Pero la amenaza es su madre, su alfa. Él nunca se pararía entre su alfa y su objetivo. Pero su objetivo es Stiles.

— Mamá, todavía estamos de servicio. Tenemos que completar declaraciones y cosas así. Podemos hablar más tarde sobre...

— Ahora está bien. —Los ojos de su madre nunca dejan a Stiles. —Agente Stilinski. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado practicando magia? —Ella no lo cuestiona, pero Stiles se apresura a responder.

— Por ocho años. Bueno, yo era un aprendiz desde hace tres, así que supongo que cinco, pero eso significa...

— ¿Y tienes lealtades?

— Um. Tengo un proveedor aquí en la ciudad, pero él no es realmente...

— Deaton.

— Um. Sí. Y tengo un buen amigo que es un cazador, ella y su padre realmente siguen el código así que...

—¿Chris Argent, supongo?

— Sí. Y Allison. Y confío mucho en Eichen House para la contención.

— ¿Y quién más sabe sobre tu... oficio?

— Tres. Otros tres. Mi papá, mi mejor amigo y mi viejo compañero.

— ¿Todos humanos?

— Sí. —Mentira. Derek puede escuchar el corazón de Stiles saltando y golpeando. ¿Quien...?

Stiles debe saber que su mentira fue obvia porque comienza a hacer una mueca de dolor y tartamudear. —Es solo que no es mi secreto y no puedo...

— Las reuniones de la manada son los miércoles por la noche, Agente. Si estás saliendo con mi hijo, debes llegar a tiempo.

Y con eso, su madre y tía Rosa se han ido, dejando a un par de Agentes confundidos y ruborizados a su paso.

_ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~

**Es febrero cuando Stiles se muda a la casa de la manada. Derek lo hace mantener a sus mascotas en el sótano.**

FIN


End file.
